


Freaking Kids....

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Is Blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~Horrible Description~Just Your Average Wolfstar





	

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE SO OOC AND THIS IS SO CRINGY

The fire flickered in the fireplace, Sirius messy black locks spread across Lupin's lap, a peaceful look on the older man's face. Lupin smiled, quietly running his nimble fingers through Black's hair, humming a tune to a song he couldn't place. He loved this, the peacefulness of it all. It made him forget of the horrors right outside the door, the war looming overhead, the deaths and losses they all suffered, everything.

"Moony.....?" Remus smiled, stopping his hand as it longed to once again run through Black's hair. He smiled at Sirius, who's eyes were opened sleepily.

"Yes, love?" He replied, staring into the deep pools that were Sirius' stormy grey eyes. Sirius yawned, before sitting up, his aged pale face still reflecting the times of their youth together.

"I.....I love you...." Sirius whispered, his face not showing a smile, but the shine in his eyes showed Remus the happiness that the other male felt.

"I love you too..." Remus replied, pressing a kiss to Black's pale, chapped lips.

~~

Sirius walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The smell of bacon and syrup filled his nose, as he hungrily followed the scent. He walked into the kitchen, looking around the room. Harry looked over, smiling at his godfather, but as he did, a smirk spread over his features.

"I made breakfast, i knew you and Moony would be tired after last night."

Sirius' cheeks alight bright red, as he stalked off, muttering a, " Fucking kids...." As he stormed into his bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short And Sweet~!


End file.
